


День Середины Года

by fish4l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Presents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: В День Середины Года принято дарить подарки.





	День Середины Года

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн – начало Эпохи Кодекса  
По цитате из книги “Властелин Морморы”:  
«В начале Смутных Времен, когда появились первые, так называемые “случайные” жертвы среди мирных горожан, не причастных к борьбе Короля с магическими орденами, трое детишек из квартала, где жил Зогги, осиротели, и он поселил их у себя. Дюжину лет спустя его дом превратился в самый настоящий сиротский приют, где жили чуть ли не полсотни мальчишек и девчонок…  
Потом, уже в начале Эпохи Кодекса, вышел знаменитый Королевский указ о бесплатном обучении и полном пансионе в Королевской Высокой Школе для всех осиротевших во время гражданской войны, вне зависимости от того, на чьей стороне были их погибшие родители. Так что все детишки из приюта Зогги отправились учиться»

Было раннее утро, Зогги возился на кухне: на ораву ребятишек — две дюжины без одного — надо было испечь целую гору оладьев. Масло рассерженно зашипело, когда он вылил на сковородку половник теста. На лестнице раздался топот босых ног.  
  
— Сэр...  
  
Зогги обернулся. Так и есть, Гарри вскочил первым. Ранняя пташка.  
  
— Сходи умойся и возвращайся. Поможешь мне с оладьями.  
  
Гарри просиял и умчался со всех ног. Всего полдюжины дней, как он устроился в спальне мальчиков, а у них с Зогги уже сложился свой особый утренний ритуал. Гарри вставал раньше всех, умывался, потом забирался на высокий барный стул и завтракал — тоже самым первым. Потихоньку колдовал Зогги в помощь, а когда не требовалась магия, просто мыл посуду. Чего-чего, а грязной посуды в трактире всегда хватало.  
  
— Что снилось? — спросил Зогги, когда Гарри допил молоко и отставил тарелку с оладьями. Тот нахмурился.  
  
— Мне часто снится зеленый огонь и женский крик. Хагрид говорил, что это из-за... Ну... — он явно не хотел продолжать, так что Зогги просто кивнул. О кошмарах Гарри ему рассказали мальчишки, а об их причинах — Хагрид.  
  
— Но здесь мне стали сниться хорошие сны.  
  
— Это все одеяло, — подмигнул Зогги. — Его заколдовал сам сэр Джуффин Халли. Волшебное одеяло для самых лучших снов.  
  
— Вы знаете сэра Халли? — Гарри восхищенно уставился на Зогги. — А почему вы раньше не говорили? А расскажете про него? А...  
  
— Спросишь у него сам. Он обещал зайти.  
  
— Прямо к нам, в «Белый клок»? — Гарри первый раз сказал «к нам», и Зогги ободряюще улыбнулся.  
  
— Обещал быть к обеду. Так что не опаздывай.  
  
— Да я!..  
  
— Знаю-знаю, ради знакомства с сэром Халли ты просидишь на этом стуле до самого обеда. Но лучше лови.  
  
Зогги бросил Гарри маленькую блестящую коробочку, тот поймал ее на лету.  
  
— С Днем Середины Года тебя!  
  
— Это мне? Подарок?  
  
— А кому ж еще? Открывай скорее.  
  
— Но... — Гарри замялся. — У меня для вас... для тебя ничего нет.  
  
— Так день же еще не кончился, придумаешь что-нибудь. Открывай!  
  
Гарри послушно снял крышку. В коробочке лежал небольшой золотистый шарик с крылышками.  
  
— Что это? — зачарованно спросил Гарри, поднося его к глазам.  
  
— Игрушка такая. Снитч. Отпусти его, увидишь, что будет.  
  
Гарри выпустил снитч, тот взмахнул крылышками и отлетел на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
  
— Лови, чего смотришь?  
  
Гарри неловко спрыгнул со стула.  
  
— Беги, улетит же!  
  
Второй раз Зогги повторять не пришлось.  
  
История Гарри была проста: сын Младших Магистров, он, как и прочие дети, воспитывался при Ордене Зеленых Лун до той несчастливой ночи, когда резиденция пала, а Великий Магистр Менер Гюсот покончил с собой во дворе горящего здания. Гарри тоже погиб бы, но его нашел Хагрид — бесталанный, но добродушный послушник Ордена, в тот день волей судьбы задержавшийся в городе. Зогги перебрал в памяти все, что узнал от него за кувшином «Джубатыкской пьяни» полдюжины дней назад.  
  
— Любовь его спасла, — твердил тогда Хагрид, — а как же иначе? Все, все тогда сгорели, один он... Нашел я его, у ворот лежал. Целехонек, только шрам на лбу молнией. Видать, заклинанием зацепило.  
  
— Любовь? — переспросил тогда Зогги.  
  
— Мать небось спасла. Учили они тогда, как чувство, значит, в магию перевести. Я-то не по этому делу, я все больше по кухне да по саду. В тот день на рынке задержался. Покупки для Ордена — это ж целое дело, — Хагрид покосился на кувшин, а Зогги сделал вид, что не заметил. — Пришел, значит, в резиденцию, а там все. Ничего, то есть. Пепелище. Да ты налей еще. — Он шумно глотнул из подсунутого стакана. — Я Гарри подхватил и наутек. Темным путем!  
  
— Да ну! — Зогги уважительно покивал. — А дальше?  
  
— Скитались мы. Где дюжину дней проживем, а где только ночь переночуем. Где по хозяйству помогу, а где прогонят с порога. Смутные времена, сам знаешь.  
  
Зогги знал.  
  
— Ну а там к мадам Максим прибились. Она тоже из эхлов, как и я. Трактир у нее на Большом Северном Пути, «Волшебные батоны» называется. Самая лучшая выпечка!  
  
— А как в Гажине оказались?  
  
  
— Дык подрос Гарри. А в трактире чему учиться? Столы мыть да готовить. Волшба по мелочи, да выше пятой ступени и нельзя сейчас. Чему смогли, научили. Гарри говорил как-то, что в Гажине тетка у него живет, сестра матери. Вот и пошли искать.  
  
— Нашли?  
  
— Да. Только выгнала она нас. Сказала, ее в Орден не приняли — и она Гарри не примет.  
  
Они помолчали, потом Хагрид откашлялся:  
  
— Знаю, что у тебя и так детишек дом полон, но Гарри...  
  
— Пусть остается. Пока у меня поживет, а там найдет, чем заняться. Кончились Смутные времена.  
  
— Эт’ да, — Хагрид вздохнул. — Налей-ка еще.  
  
Оладьи летели одна за одной со сковороды на тарелку. Зогги посмотрел на часы: как раз время Гермионе спускаться. А вот и она — не по годам твердый шаг и растрепанные после сна волосы.  
  
— Зогги, доброе утро!  
  
— Иди сюда, переплету.  
  
Гермиона просияла, дернула за ленточку и распустила неровную косу.  
  
— Спасибо, а то у меня самой... — она пожала плечами и не договорила.  
  
Зогги усадил ее на стул:  
  
— Пригляди за оладьями.  
  
Волосы у Гермионы были непослушные, как перья у птицы Рухх, но Зогги привык. Он подхватил пряди, маленько поколдовал, чтобы разгладились, и быстро заплел косу. Всем девчонкам из приюта на зависть — длинную, почти до пояса. Жаль, что не рыжую. Впрочем... Гермиона на Рона посматривала, тот, конечно, не замечал ничего пока, но через пару лет разберется. Чем Магистры не шутят, будет Зогги еще длинную рыжую косу заплетать.  
  
— Держи! — И для Гермионы сверток. А в нем книга: Джуффин в свой прошлый приезд обещал. Зогги в книгах не разбирался, но Гермиона заулыбалась и обниматься полезла.  
  
— Это же от сэра Халли! Ой, спасибо!  
  
— Сама ему передашь.  
  
— Зогги, помочь?  
  
— Буди остальных.  
  
Гермиона важно кивнула.  
  
Зогги выставил на стойку стопку тарелок и блюдо с оладьями. На лестнице послышался шум:  
  
— Гермиона, ну сколько можно говорить — тебе сюда нельзя!  
  
— Меня Зогги попросил!  
  
— Мы встали! — раздался сверху нестройный хор голосов.  
  
Зогги мысленно пересчитал: полдюжины девочек — Гермиона; рыженькая Джинни, сестра Рона; близняшки Патил с острова Муримах; Луна — с Арвароха; Панси — дочка купца из Куманского халифата. Мальчики в основном были местные, гажинские. Драко, правда, был из Ехо, как и Гарри, а Блейза привезли невольником откуда-то из Красной пустыни.  
  
Зогги и сам не знал, как так вышло, что все они собрались под крышей его трактира. Кого-то привели дальние родственники, кого-то доставили из Управления Полного Порядка. Гермиона же пришла сама. Зогги хорошо помнил, как она постучалась в дверь летним вечером два года назад.  
  
— Вижу вас как наяву, господин Зогги! — твердо сказала она, глядя ему в глаза.  
  
— Просто Зогги, юная леди, — он смотрел на девочку в чистом, но старом коричневом лоохи. У нее были непослушные волосы и чуть заметно выпирающие передние зубы.  
  
— В трактире на Алой линии мне сказали, что у вас можно остановиться на время.  
  
— «Белый клок» — не гостиница, а приют. Ты потерялась?  
  
— Меня зовут Гермиона, — представилась она и спокойно продолжила: — Мои родители стали случайными жертвами драки магистров. В них попало заклинание, и они потеряли память. Теперь они живут в Приюте Безумных.  
  
— Мне очень жаль.  
  
Знакомая история. Большинство ребятишек в «Белом клоке» могли бы рассказать такую же.  
  
— Это неважно, — Гермиона тряхнула головой и упрямо сжала губы. — Я найду способ им помочь. Но пока мне нужно где-то жить.  
  
— Проходи, — Зогги широко открыл дверь. — В спальне девочек свободно место у окна. Поможешь накрыть на стол?  
  
  
Все дети были разными: кто-то шалил и доставлял много проблем, кто-то старался лишний раз не показывать носа из спальни. Драко, сына Старшего Магистра Ордена Ледяной Руки, перед самым концом войны спрятали у Зогги обеспокоенные родители. С тех пор они не отвечали на Зов. Отец Панси погиб, когда его судно грабили укумбийские пираты. Луна, по ее словам, попала в Гажин в трюме фафуна, но Зогги был уверен, что она прилетела с Арвароха вместе с буривухами.  
  
С Роном и Джинни было сложнее. Из всей большой семьи остались только старшие братья. Чарли работал на ферме не то в Гогине, не то в Богине; Билл подался на заработки аж к горным гномам где-то в княжестве Кебла, а Перси устроился младшим служащим в Королевский дворец. Они клялись, что как только встанут на ноги, заберут к себе младших, а пока время от времени присылали пару горстей. Лишними эти деньги никогда не были.  
  
За завтраком Зогги раздал остальные подарки: простенькие амулеты, книги или игрушки. Сестричкам Патил достались заколки для волос с бабочками, Луне — пара хорошей обуви. Она пожаловалась, что ее башмаки бесследно пропали.  
  
Все успели позавтракать, когда наконец в кухню спустился Рон. Он широко зевнул и оглядел кухню.  
  
— А где все?  
  
— Уже поели, соня. Завтракай и беги на улицу. К обеду придет Джуффин.  
  
Рон насупился. Сэра Халли он опасался.  
  
— Тебе от него подарок, — Зогги протянул Рону последний сверток.  
  
— Карты для игры в крак?  
  
— Почему бы и нет, — ухмыльнулся Зогги. — Чур, когда будешь играть на деньги, часть выигрыша...  
  
— ...пойдет на приют, — закончил Рон. — Спасибо, Зогги. Я научусь.  
  
— Спроси у Гермионы про правила.  
  
Рон немного покраснел.  
  
— Лучше спрошу у Гарри. Он говорил, что Хагрид его научил.  
  
В трактире остались только дежурные: сегодня это были братья Криви и Невилл. Зогги никогда не заставлял детей работать в зале или помогать на кухне, но они сами всегда были не против помочь. Гермиона написала общий список дел, и каждый делал то, что лучше всего умел: кто-то следил за порядком в спальнях, кто-то ходил на рынок или готовил. Вот Невилл обожал чистить овощи, а камра у него выходила сущей отравой, не то что у Драко. Братья Криви отлично делали сыр по секретному рецепту своей семьи; Блейз вялил мясо — Зогги старался не думать, откуда такие умения у бывшего дикаря; Джинни пекла чудесные пироги.  
  
К приходу Джуффина все было готово: на столе пылал жаром мясной пирог, сырные булочки остывали в духовке, ждала своего часа припрятанная в холоде гигантская пустынная ягода.  
  
Дети в терпении толклись вокруг стола, когда скрипнула дверь.  
  
— Сэр Халли, спасибо, спасибо! — первой бросилась к Джуффину Гермиона.  
  
Остальные отстали ненамного, и только Гарри остался на месте. Поднялся гвалт, все зашумели. Кто-то — Зогги не видел, кто именно — дёргал Джуффина за подол лоохи. Пришлось вмешаться.  
  
— Садитесь, после еды наговоримся, — прикрикнул Зогги, и дети послушно расселись за стол.  
  
Джуффин сел напротив Гарри и теперь внимательно рассматривал его. Зогги не нравился его интерес, хотя он и знал причину.  
  
— Ты Гарри, да? — спросил наконец Джуффин. — Я знал твоих родителей.  
  
— Правда? — переспросил тот и тут же исправился. — Вижу вас как наяву, сэр Халли.  
  
— Ты похож на отца, а глаза у тебя мамины, — заметил Джуффин и усмехнулся. — С Хагридом я тоже знаком. Хорошенько же он тебя спрятал.  
  
— Меня искали? — удивился Гарри.  
  
— Ты особенный. Ты остался в живых, когда все погибли. А потом даже сэр Маба Калох не смог тебя найти. У тебя точно нет лоохи-невидимки?  
  
Все за столом засмеялись, и даже Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
— У меня для вас подарок, — сказал Джуффин, когда от мясного пирога и булочек на тарелках остались только крошки.  
  
— Для нас всех? — деловито уточнила Гермиона.  
  
— Да. Король Гуриг Седьмой, — тут Джуффин обвел взглядом притихших детей, — подписал Указ о бесплатном обучении в Королевской Высокой Школе всех детей-сирот. Там создали Приют для одаренных волшебников. Вас ждут в Ехо.  
  
В трактире стояла тишина.  
  
— Даже меня? — тихо спросил Драко. — Я же...  
  
— Не имеет значения, кем были твои родители. Каждый имеет право учиться.  
  
Дети снова зашумели, перекрикивая друг друга:  
  
— Когда мы едем?  
  
— Можно взять с собой книги?  
  
— Где мы будем жить?  
  
— А у нас будут деньги?  
  
— Я хочу посмотреть на Дом у Моста!  
  
— Как же Зогги? — спросил вдруг Гарри. — Он же останется один.  
  
Все замолчали. У Зогги на мгновение перехватило дыхание.  
  
— У меня есть трактир, — сказал он невпопад. — Вы всегда можете навестить меня.  
  
— Я не поеду в Ехо, — твердо сказал Гарри. — Я останусь в Гажине.  
  
Джуффин кивнул.  
  
— Как хочешь. Твое место в Школе будет ждать тебя столько, сколько нужно.  
  
— А я выучусь и вернусь, — сказала Гермиона. — Здесь тоже нужны лекари.  
  
— И садовники, — добавил Невилл.  
  
— И чиновники, — вставил Драко. — А что? — посмотрел он на всех с превосходством. — Я всегда хотел работать в Управлении Больших Денег.  
  
Зогги откашлялся.  
  
— Ты сделал мне отличный подарок, Гарри, когда решил не уезжать. Но лучшим подарком будет твое возвращение.  
  
Гарри задумался, а потом нерешительно кивнул.  
  
— Ура, мы едем в Ехо, — закричал с места Рон.  
  
— К счастью, не прямо сейчас, — пробормотал Джуффин. Зогги рассмеялся вместе со всеми. Школу и Ехо ждали непростые времена.


End file.
